Peach
by Riri-chi
Summary: A small tiny fruit can bring abundant feelings to two individuals. It was the day of her best friend's wedding, but was it also another day closer to Nagihiko? Just maybe, maybe she might have something with him in the future.


peach

She couldn't understand this feeling that was magically forming inside of her young heart. The feeling swirled around like a pile of pixie dust, ready to sparkle with all of its glitter. Swaying her arms back and forth, Rima closed her eyes and imagined a world that wasn't full of idiots. An awakening touch broke the spell and she opened her eyes to see him standing right in front of her. The way he was smiling made her want to hide inside something so small so that she wouldn't have to face him again. But she knew that he wasn't staring at her but only getting her attention to move so that he could focus on the real thing he wanted. She stepped aside for him and watched as he walked pass her, his scent breezing by her and leaving a nostalgic feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

She watched as he smiled charmingly over at the bride, but it made sense that he would do that. The bride wasn't his, but neither was she. Rima wondered why everything between them went stale so suddenly. In fact, it wasn't her fault that he was feminine at times but her friends needed to know a lot of things. And because of her outburst, she was getting the silent treatment. It was almost as if she were a lonesome shadow with no existence whatsoever.

Her eyes gazed back over toward the ceremony that was about to occur. An abundance of white ribbons filled the area as the fountains in the lake were spewing out crystal clear water. Chairs were seated at the left and right hand of the ribbons, where most of the guests had placed themselves at. Some were standing by the giant oak tree and were preparing their cameras for the upcoming ceremony. Her hand pressed tightly against the edges of her own camera. Lately, she had been taking up photography because it relaxed her and set her mind into a different world from her own.

Rima sneezed softly before staring down at her white cocktail dress that was designed with an orange ribbon going across and the rest of it underneath was covered with silk and lace plus a vintage, flowery orange design running along it. She straightened her designer headband and even played with a curl or two before she noticed everyone turning around to see the extended family coming down the aisle.

After the bridesmaids and groomsmen came walking down the aisle, Rima held up her camera and glanced through her lens to see the bride finally walking down with her father by her side. Everyone stood up in their spot and watched as the duo continued to walk. Inside, Rima felt so proud of this girl because this bride was also her best friend, Amu. Slowly but carefully, Rima took nice photos at different angles. Staring down at her last photo, Rima softly smiled and wondered what it was like to be in Amu's place for once. What was it like to finally get married? Are there butterflies running in your stomach? Is this moment that actually brings pure bliss to the soul? Closing her eyes, she casted away the thoughts and focused back on Amu, who was now standing by her fiancee's side, Ikuto.

A lot of people were taking a few glances at Rima because they wondered why she wasn't up there by her best friend's side. Only Rima knew the answer to that. Even if Amu got her way at times when it came to asking for favors, Rima won the battle this time. She didn't want all of this extravagance and attention focused upon her today, that's why she asked Amu to let her support her on the side. She was doing it for Amu.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have finally made it to this moment. We welcome all of you to celebrate this wondrous moment between Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Now as you are taking your seats, I would like to start off by saying that it's an honor to be up here doing this for the lovely couple. I've personally helped raise Ikuto and to see this moment actually happening has made me happy. I bet the road of stars could not even predict this. So I wanted to thank you, Ikuto. Thank you for showing me sides of you that I never thought I would see before. Thank you for teaching me a lot as well. As to you Amu, you have taught me a lot about dreams and although we are about to be family, I always thought of you as someone who was already a part of it." Tsukasa said.

Rima smiled through the lens and snapped a shot of Ikuto whispering something to Amu's ear as she turned to him and smiled. Tsukasa continued to speak about various things with vows and eternal happiness. More thoughts came into her mind but she dismissed it when the couple was ready to speak their vows.

"Ikuto, you've always managed to make me blush. You can be such an idiot at times but I guess you're helpful too. You really are like a cat because you roam about to different places, you love eating taiyaki from the bottom, and you eat chocolate ice cream like it were tuna. Sometimes you can be mysterious and I can't figure out what is on your mind, which scares me because now I do want to know what you're thinking. But despite all of that, I love you. I've loved you for six years now and it will continue to stay that way forever. Just... just don't go away for so long like you did before." Amu said her vows.

"Amu, you're so easy to tease and your reactions are cute. I admire the way you stand up for what you believe in and you've blessed so many people that you're like a walking miracle. Even if you are a klutz, I'll always be there to catch you. You saved me at a time where my life was full of darkness. I did things that hurt so many people but it was always your words that kept me going. And because of that, I always loved you, even from the very beginning. I love you, Amu. Nothing can change that because you have me now." Ikuto embraced her vows and reciprocated with his own.

Rima watched as Amu blushed at his words. She noticed the way Amu's eyes were sparkling with tears and happiness at the same time. Staring down at their intertwined hands, she watched as their bond tightened and their smiles widened. The sound of the violins were beginning to pluck when Tsukasa smiled down at them. The couple returned the smile and finally, the anticipated words were said.

"By the power invested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tsukasa said, stepping back.

Rima slowly held up her camera and took a snapshot as Ikuto and Amu leaned in to press their lips in a caressing kiss. She blinked and let her camera peer down a bit as she watched them release. Somewhere deep inside of her heart, she was yearning for that same feeling. All she wanted was to stare into the eyes of her soulmate and smile truly, just like what Amu was doing right now. But she knew that she couldn't do that because she never had the best luck with love.

"Pretty..." Rima mumbled.

A hand rubbed against her shoulder and Rima turned to see Nagihiko walking pass her. He didn't bother to turn back and she sighed. This little game of his was getting irritating and the thought of him not showing attention to her had grinded her gears. Although she didn't show it, Rima wasn't feeling like her usual self if Nagihiko wasn't there. It grew to become an original routine in her life, after all, they grew up together through elementary, middle, and high school.

Amu and Ikuto were walking down the aisle together as they waved at everyone around them. Rima clapped her hands softly before Amu waved at her and gleamed. The rosette's smile was at its purest and Rima couldn't help but smile in return. Her best friend was so happy and that's all Rima wanted. Amu turned toward Ikuto and looked up at him with a smile as she leaned against his arm. Following behind them were the mothers and fathers. Tsumugu was crying a lot as he held tissues in his hand while being comforted by a concerned Midori. Souko giggled lightly as Aruto escorted her by the hand. Soon, everyone else followed them before parting to go to the reception.

"_Mama, mama! Why did you marry daddy?" A young Rima asked._

_"Oh, Rima. I married your daddy because I love him." Rima's mother smiled._

_The young child gleamed up at her mother and hugged her. A swift of memories changed to another moment._

_"It's all your fault! You were never there for her!" yelled Rima's mother._

_"My fault? You're so damn occupied with your work that you can't even get her from school!" yelled Rima's father._

_**Mama... Papa... please don't fight. I don't want to see you this way. Please smile... **"Mama, Papa, look!" Rima said, spreading her smile apart and looking up at them. She didn't want to see them like this at all.  
_

_"Rima, stop that nonsense!" they said._

_Her tears embraced the floor as they continued to fight. The sound of her heart cracking was as silent as a flowing stream. She covered her eyes and cried into the palm of her hands silently.  
_

Rima watched the parents finally leave in the distance and she sighed at the memories that had returned. Sometimes the thought of marriage scared her because she feared that her love wouldn't last like her parents. Closing her eyes, she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out. She wasn't going to let them affect her like this especially on the happiest day for her best friend. Slipping her camera back into its pack, she finally followed the crowd.

"They never even seemed to care at all for my needs, truly. They were only fighting because they were angry at each other. I was only a "source" or an excuse to cover what they were really feeling." Rima said.

* * *

She sat up on the hill with her plate of food as she watched the reception from below. Rima didn't want to bring everyone's moods down with the way she was feeling at the moment. Eventually, she would go down there and enjoy her time but only when she was in a better mood. Her eyes glanced up at the sky as hues of orange and pink blended together to create a celestial feeling. Everything around her was so peaceful and quiet._ I wish it was like this every day..._

She pulled out her camera and took a picture of the sky. Smiling at the shot she took, Rima let the wind embrace her golden curls. The scenery made her feel a whole lot better. That is, until, a peach fell onto her face.

"Ow, what was that?" Rima said.

Turning sideways, she didn't notice anything near her. However, looking up, she noticed a bunch of peaches staring down at her. Quirking an eyebrow, she wondered if she was too occupied with the sky to even notice the tree there. Rima never really paid attention to her surroundings unless it was something that caught her attention. Most certainly, the peaches _definitely_ caught her attention._  
_

"Huh, I wonder where that peach went- Oh," said the voice.

Rima turned her head to see Nagihiko standing there with peaches in his hands. She twitched at him and he looked down. The awkward silence was filling the air before Nagihiko turned on his heel. He didn't have the guts to be in the same place as her, well, at least not at this moment.

"Nagihiko, wait." Rima said.

She got up from her spot and pulled back his hand. He turned around as she pulled him down and patted him on the head. Nagihiko widened his eyes as he stared in her iridescent golden eyes. The feeling was almost astonishing as vibrations of love electrified the air. The deep gaze from her eyes unfolded a story in the midst of the silence. He saw the way she was hesitant in telling him her next words.

"You're giving a peach more attention than me, that's not fair." Rima mumbled underneath her breath.

For the first time that day, Nagihiko started to chuckle and took a single curl of her hair and wrapped it around his finger. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her for so long and it wasn't like it was the first time that they had argued before. Their silent treatments for one another was only a game for affection and attention, in order to see who would break first. This time it was Rima.

"Well, Rima-chan. This peach _does _taste good." Nagihiko implied.

Rima leaned in closer and glared at him. She wasn't going to let him have a taste of her over a _damn_ peach. Watching him twirl the peach, she snatched it from him and took a bite of it. He smiled over at her and she turned around to proceed toward the reception or what was even left of it. As usual, Nagihiko followed behind her with his hands in his pocket, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

The moonlight was gleaming down on all of the couples on the dance floor as the stars twinkled in the thin clouds. The bride was slow dancing with her groom as their parents cried and smiled over at them. Rima was squeezing the soul out of Nagihiko as her hands wrapped around his torso. He was sweatdropping at Rima's jealousy but somehow found it to be cute. Nagihiko rubbed her hair slowly while she rested her head on his shoulder. They swayed together underneath the stars, and the violinists were making the mood so much better.

"You smell like peaches," Rima mumbled into his shirt.

Tilting her head back, she stared up at him and he looked down at her. Humming a soft tune, he ignored her words and twirled her around. Suddenly, after pulling her back to him, he squatted down on one knee and kissed her hand. Rima swatted her hand away.

"You must be getting royal lessons from Tadase or something," Rima said.

"Or maybe it just comes naturally." Nagihiko smiled.

As soon as the violinists came to a close, it was time for the bride and the groom to exchange cake pieces. As usual, a lot of people started to pile near the newlyweds and got their cameras ready for that picture perfect memory. Amu was giggling up at Ikuto as he wiped some icing on the tip of her nose. In return, she took the icing and put some on his cheeks. After that, she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed both of his cheeks. Finally, they exchanged cake pieces and kissed each other on their bittersweet lips.

_Snap._

It was so perfect. Rima glanced down at her camera and smiled once more. She was definitely going to tease Amu about this after the couple gets back from their honeymoon. Meanwhile, Nagihiko was standing right behind her with his hands on hips as he watched the couple smile at one another. The moment was like a piece of bliss from heaven. One could tell that the two were so in love with each other that sparks flew.

As soon as the crowd dispersed, the violinists continued their playing and everyone was chatting and laughing about. Rima was looking through her photos when Nagihiko poked her on the shoulder.

"It's almost time for the toasts and speeches." Nagihiko whispered.

Rima nodded and settled her camera around her neck again before following Nagihiko into the back area to prepare. Her heels roughly hit the surface of the rocks that were on the trail that she was following. When she finally got into position, Tsukasa was already talking to the crowd about his times with Amu and Ikuto. She steadied herself and looked down at the ground. It was finally that moment that her and Amu were talking about since their middle school days. Rima could remember it like it almost happened yesterday.

_"Rima, I hope that we're still friends when we get married." Amu smiled._

_Rima set down her manga and stared over at her best friend. They were about to graduate middle school and start high school in the spring. She knew about the feelings that Amu had for Ikuto and thought it was cute. But honestly, Rima didn't want to lose Amu in her life because she had been an important aspect of it._

_"I think we will be." Rima smiled._

_"Promise you'll come to my wedding?" Amu gleamed._

_"I will, only if you come to mine." Rima said._

_They nodded at each other before tying the deal with a pinkie promise. The two girls smiled and continued to hang out as usual. It's something that they would always do together, no matter what happened in their lives._

"I'm gonna go sit with the audience now. Good luck!" Nagihiko winked.

As soon as he left, Rima walked up to the gate and into the curtains. She stepped onto the surface of the white deck and noticed that everyone's eyes were on her. Breathing in slowly, she stepped up to the microphone and hesitantly smiled.

"Congratulations, Amu and Ikuto. I don't really know what to say." Rima begun, only to be interrupted in the process.

"Eeeee, Rima-tan is so cute!" yelled Yaya, who was standing up in her spot and waving her hands like crazy.

Rima stared at Yaya and tried not to giggle at her childishness. Luckily, Kukai and Kairi say her back down in an instant. Clearing her throat, Rima spoke again.

"I guess you can say that I've known Amu for almost half of my life. She's my best friend in the entire world and when I heard that she was getting married, I knew that times were changing. I felt like my best friend was being taken away from me... again." Rima paused and stared over at Nagihiko for a moment.

"But when I heard that it was Ikuto, surprisingly, I was okay with it. I might not know Ikuto that much but over the years that I have come to know him, he seems to know what he's doing with Amu. Keep making her blush, okay?" Rima smiled over at Ikuto, who nodded in return and smirked over at Amu. Amu crossed her arms and blushed.

Rima giggled and took a moment to gaze at the crowd among her. She had never been so happy in her entire life.

"Amu is more than just a best friend, she's my sister. She was there for me when I needed someone the most. I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for her words and strength. So, Amu, from now on please think of yourself. You're constantly helping others and now it's your turn to be happy for once. Thank you so much for being there for me. Let's stay best friends forever! Congratulations, Amu and Ikuto." Rima finished.

The whole crowd stood up and clapped in applause. Amu was smiling and waving over at Rima, in which Rima returned respectively. Rima smiled and looked around the crowd until he eyes laid upon Nagihiko. He was smiling up at her while clapping. More than anything, Rima was glad to be blessed at that moment.

* * *

When Rima came off of the deck and into the crowd, everyone returned to their dining and such. She looked down at her camera and took several more shots. Nagihiko walked over and patted her on the shoulder. However, Rima didn't look up from her spot.

"Do you need something, Fujisaki?" Rima asked, not looking up.

"I don't know, Rima-chan. There's a lot of things I need like world peace, love, more acceptance of myself, a better social life-" Nagihiko was cut off.

"Idiot, not the essentials that you'll never get in life." Rima said, finally looking up.

"I think Amu-chan is about to do the bouquet." Nagihiko said, staring into her eyes with a slight pout.

"Well, that's dumb. Why do I need to sacrifice my well being over a bouquet of flowers?" Rima scoffed.

"You only live once, Rima-chan. And I think Amu-chan wants you to join. By the way, you did great up there. I really loved your speech." Nagihiko said.

Rima smiled at him as a response and looked over at Amu, who was now preparing to throw the bouquet into a crowd of screaming, wild girls.

"The things I do for my best friend." Rima mumbled underneath her breath while going over to the crowd. Meanwhile, Nagihiko was watching from afar with a smile on his face.

Amu giggled as her back faced turned away from the crowd of women, who were desperate to get the bouquet. Rima was staring at the crowd as if they were a bunch of jumping, idiotic fish.

"I'll definitely catch the flowers and marry Souma-kun! Or even Hotori-kun!" said a familiar voice.

Rima stared at Saaya in disbelief knowing that Kukai was already off the market and how Tadase was just not ready to date yet. She also wondered how in the world Saaya and her posse got into the wedding in the first place, but she dismissed it. The other girls around her were already excited enough that Rima looked like an outcast among them all. However, the moment the flowers were thrown into the air, everything was not right. The flowers were coming into her direction but so were some of the girls. In a blink of an eye, Rima was on the ground and she did catch something.

Nagihiko.

"Get off of me!" Rima screamed. She had no choice since he was heavy on her.

"That's not fair! I wish I could have caught a guy instead of some lousy bouquet." said some of the girls.

Since Rima didn't notice him while closing her eyes, he had come running in front of her to save her from being pushed by the girls. The result didn't turn out as he had hoped it would be.

"I'm sorry, Rima-chan. I was just trying to save you from the girls and then one of them pushed me and I fell and I didn't-" Nagihiko was cut off for the umpteenth time of the night.

"Nagihiko, thank you." Rima said.

And for once that night, Nagihiko shut his trap. Even with the scratches and bruises that were on her legs and arms, Rima was grateful that Nagihiko had come to save her. He carried her onto his back as they walked back up to the hill that they were previously on before. Nagihiko set her down carefully against the tree's trunk and then settled himself next to her.

The night was already almost over and so was the wedding. Everyone was still celebrating but now it was time for Amu and Ikuto to say their goodbyes. A carriage with two white horses came down the hill and toward the party. From afar, Nagihiko and Rima waved over at Amu and Ikuto as the crowd cheered and said their goodbyes to the new couple.

As Amu stepped into the carriage, she marked her last words.

"Thank you so much everyone! And Rimaaa! I'm coming to your wedding next!" she shouted.

"Psh," Rima giggled and waved back at her.

Ikuto smirked over at Amu and pushed her inside of the carriage after waving to everyone. The carriage took off onto the hill again and finally into the sunset. That was it, her best friend was gone into a wonderful haven.

"Maybe one day I can be like Amu and be that bride." Rima whispered.

"Just maybe," Nagihiko whispered.

The sweet scenting aroma filled the air once more and although our duo was still deciding their own future as an individual, they both wanted the same thing. Alive and well, their hearts will lead them to wherever they desire as long as they strongly believe in their dreams and goals. Or that small fruit that stirred up the night...

Peaches.

* * *

[_a/n: _Heyy. I know this oneshot is long but I actually did something for once with one of my stories. I actually went out and researched to get the right feeling for this type of oneshot. It's inspired by a wedding I went to on May 5th and in fact, it was my first wedding ever. The thoughts that I had about what a wedding was like was **much** different than what I felt while experiencing it. I had a lot of fun and I actually can't wait for my wedding to happen one day. -_winks_- But only time and fate can tell when that will happen. For now, I'll just be a procrastinating seventeen year old who likes to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this because I took a lot of time to pour my feelings into this story. Review will make my dreams run wild.]

Here's a deleted scene:

Yaya was watching in her spot as the bouquet came flying into Rima's direction. She pouted and sighed. For once, Yaya wanted to be able to accomplish something good. She was already a grown woman but a pure child in the heart. Inside of her heart, though, was the desire to have that fairytale wedding.

And maybe her dreams would come true because when Rima ended up catching Nagihiko instead, the flowers landed right in Yaya's arms. Widening her eyes, she jumped for joy and sparkled with all of her might.

"You're next, man." said Kukai, who rounded Kairi's neck with his arm.

Only time could tell though.

**HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI. -hearts- And whoot, my 50th story released on the day of Morning Musume's 50th single! Yay! -more hearts- Baibai!**


End file.
